


Almost

by Enx2103



Series: Best of Snap Shots [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: He looked at himself in the mirror once more.He wasn't use to wearing suits, but he had no choice. He had to dress up for the occasion. No jeans allowed, Casey warned him with her scary eyes that meant business.Inspired by Marry me by Thomas Rhett."I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the backI'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flaskI'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees"





	Almost

******Almost**  
  
Derek pulled his black tie tight. How tight was it supposed to be? Was he supposed to feel like he was suffocating? Or was that something else? Maybe something in the air? 

He looked at himself in the mirror once more.He wasn't use to wearing suits, but he had no choice. He had to dress up for the occasion. _ No jeans allowed,_ Casey warned him with her scary eyes that meant business. He fixed his cufflinks, the ones that she had given him a few birthdays ago. They were silver Canadian maple leaves and he loved them. She always wanted to make him look his best. He smiled at the memory, and for a second he could breathe again, but the moment was short lived. 

“You alright?” Ed asked coming up behind him in the mirror. Ed was also dressed to the nines. He even wore a boutonnière on his breast pocket, being a part of the ceremony.

Derek didn't answer; he just turned around took a flask from his brother's hand. He tilted it back, letting the alcohol burn all the way down to the knot in his throat. 

“Whiskey?!” Derek asked his brother once he got it down. He wasn't mad at the choice in alcohol, just surprised. 

Ed shrugged. “Thought you needed something strong?” 

He shrugged too, understanding the logic. “I'm keeping this,” he replied, tucking the flask into his jacket pocket, hoping it was discreet enough.

“I figured. It's gonna be a shit show,” Ed sighed, stuffing his hand into his pockets. He didn’t seem enthused by the day's event.

“There you are!” George came into the Dereks old room to join his sons. Derek was used to seeing his dad dressed up for court. It looked like any other day for him. “You ok kiddo?” He asked Derek, putting a hand on his shoulder. George was such a dad. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “This isn't a hockey game, guys. I'm not gonna puke,” he promised. An empty promise. He _could_ puke. He had been drinking on an empty stomach after all…He hadn't slept the night before. Or well the days leading up. Nightmares flooded his consciousness. He wasn't doing too well. 

His dad gave him a pointed look. “We're here for you son,” classic dad speech. 

“Right.” Derek said, changing the subject quickly. “How about everyone go check on Casey instead of me?” He suggested as Sam popped into Derek's bedroom. Derek rolled his eyes, it was a full on party in there. 

“Noras got it covered,” George promised with a tight smile that hid a lot. 

“Do you want to talk to Casey? You know before the ceremony starts?” Sam asked, concerned about his best friend. 

To Sam’s defense, Derek had thought about it. But no good could come from it. She made him promised _no antics_. And that was one promise he was going to follow through on. “God no. She doesn't need any more bad luck. She's probably already going to trip down the aisle,” Derek teased, trying his best to bring some lightheartedness into the tense conversation. 

“Derek,” his dad warned, his voice going from worried to serious in an instant.

“I'm headed downstairs. You guys coming?” He asked, running a hand through his damp sweaty hair, already halfway out the door. He had to get away from the intervention trio.

As he crossed the familiar hallway from their youth and thought of her. Was she already in her white dress? A huge poofy looking gown he assumed. It would suit her. She was probably freaking out, why wouldn't she be? He wondered if she had gotten her something old, new, borrowed and blue...

* * *

He made it downstairs and out to the backyard where the ceremony was taking place. It was a small affair, she didn't want to spend a ton. The backyard had been converted into a beautiful white landscape with white flowers _everywhere_. He had to give it to her, it looked good. And she would look like a fairy princess surrounded by all of it. 

Marti made her way over to him quietly. His little sister looked beautiful in her silky blush gown. “Tequila?” She said casually, offering a glass to him.

Derek groaned, yet another person checking on him, he was sure of it. He shook his head, “Ed got me whiskey.” He turned towards his sister with a pointed look. “And why does my 16 year old sister casually have tequila on hand?” He asked concerned about his entire family being alcoholics. 

“It’s a wedding! And I’m on Derek duty,” she defended herself, like ‘Derek duty’ was a real thing. With a shrug, she helped herself to the rejected drink. 

Derek took the glass out of her hand swiftly. “You and every other Venturi here.” 

Marti didn’t seem phased by any of it. “Do you want me to object?” Marti asked nonchalantly like it was no big deal to _ crash _ Casey’s wedding.

“What? No! No one's allowed to ruin Casey's wedding. Not even me,” he swore, closing his eyes tight. His family was entirely too much. It was almost a joke that they all seemed to understand how hard the day would be for him. It felt more like a funeral than a wedding. They all made their rounds, checking in on him. Even Nora who had her hands filled with Casey had found him. It seemed like everyone knew that he was in love with Casey. Everyone but Casey. Although when he thought about it, deep down… she _ had _ to know. Right?

Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts. “You should head inside. It'll be starting soon,” he sighed, looking at the time on his watch. The seats were filling up fast, all the guests mingling around him. 

Marti nodded, making her way towards the back door; it was the beginning of the aisle where she would take her place as a bridesmaid, alongside Ed who was a groomsman. Derek followed her, taking a spot at the last row of chairs; the furthest from the makeshift altar. Marti shot him a look of confusion, most of the family would be sitting in the front after all. But Derek just shook his head. He wanted to be as far away as possible. He didn't want to smell the vanilla in her hair. He didn't want to see her new ring shine in the sunlight. He didn't want to watch her marry another man. No. He wanted to be as far as humanly possible, while still showing up. 

Shaking her head Marti disappeared inside. Derek caught a glimpse of Dennis on the other side of the door. He looked stressed. It must be hard to give away your daughter on her wedding day. Derek felt like he was giving Casey away as well. And she wasn't even his to give. He thought for a minute about every _ almost _ kiss. Every _ almost _ I love you. Every time he _ almost _ told her how he felt... but didn't. The last time he felt it was just before she told him about Richard...  
_  
They were alone sitting on her couch watching The Office reruns. Domestic bliss for the two of them. He thought about how comfortable life with Casey was. And how they were getting older and things with Richard were getting serious and he was running out of time. His heart slammed against his rib cage as he thought about it. He had to muster up the courage to just tell her already. _

_ “Der,” she started softly, holding her head up from his shoulder. He looked down at blue eyes and tried to will himself to move. To lean in and kiss her. Years of yearning could have been resolved so easily in one swift move. But he didn't move he simply froze and stared down at her lips. _

_ “I have to tell you something,” she mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip, anxious. _

_ And that's how Casey McDonald broke his heart for possibly the 100th time since knowing her. He should be used to it. But love is love and he would always have hope. _

He wondered, for a second, if he had kissed her then or any of those times... if he would have _ told _ her, would have changed anything? What were the chances that she too had a list of almost's?  
  
He was lost in thought when a soft hand covered his. Surprised as to who it could be, Derek looked up to find none other than his mom sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
“Mom?” he asked shocked. He didn’t even know she had been invited. She traveled so much she was hardly in Canada most days.  
  
“Well you clean up nice,” she smiled teasing him before pulling him into a hug only a mother could. It was stupid, but it did help. He wished he was young again when a hug from his mom could fix anything.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “And I swear if you ask me if I’m ok, I’m going to explode,” he threatened quicky.  
  
She took a deep breath before answering. “I’m your last line of defense,” she admitted.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Casey wanted to give you an out. If you needed it,” She explained with a gentle smile.  
  
An angel. Casey McDonald was an angel. Derek’s eyes lit up like he had just been granted three wishes. Had it been Casey that sent everyone to check on him? “Really?” He never even considered leaving. He thought she’d kill him if he wasn’t there. But she sent his mom…  
  
“Really,” she confirmed. “But… She might never forgive you if you leave Der.”  
  
“Well,” he sighed, standing up, offering his arm to his mother, the decision already made. “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive her for this, so we're even. Come on.”  
  
His mom gave him an out and he was taking it. Derek felt like he was the runaway bride. It was such a rush.  
  
She chuckled but took his arm anyway.

* * *

He didn’t give himself a second to think that by walking back into the house to escape, he would also be walking _ directly _ into Casey. It didn't cross his mind which is exactly why he felt his chest tighten when it all happened in slow motion. He was on a mission to get out of that house and she was on a mission to walk down the aisle. Their eyes caught each other for half a second in the venturi kitchen. She was a vision in white tulle, just as beautiful as he could have imagined because what else could he expect?

Her eyes went from him to his mom and the corners of her mouth twitched for a second. And then she was looking away, Dennis leading her through the kitchen towards the door. Derek registered the wedding march playing in the background and kept walking. 

It was happening. 

He thought he was in the clear. He really did. He was looking at the front door, only a few feet away from him.  
  
And then the spell broke.

“If you really can't stay, then clearly there's something you're not telling me Venturi, ”came her voice booming, behind him. Obviously she was angry. 

He froze unsure what to do or say. Slowly he turned towards her. Her face beet red, like a real “Casey McDonald is pissed at Derek” kind of red. Hands at her hip, flower petals falling from being pressed against her body. It had been a while since he had seen her this angry. He had been good for the most part…

His world spun as he tried his best to understand _ what _ was happening. This is not what he had in mind for the day's events. They were surrounded by their immediate family, the wedding music playing in the background taunting them. The kitchen door was just waiting to be opened. And the entire family staring at him. 

“I-“ he started. Unsure what to say. He could confess his feelings. He could lie. He pursed his lips and damned every god he knew. He should have told her years ago “I promised no antics. _ You're _ causing a scene. Go!” He urged her, pointing at the door shielding the guest from her outburst. Her groom must have been getting weary at the altar. 

“I'm waiting,” she pushed on. He couldn't see her feet but he was sure that underneath that dress her feet were tapping impatiently. 

“Casey-“ Nora started. 

“Derek,” Casey cut Nora off. Bridezilla much? Her eyes shot daggers at him. Why did she bother giving him an out if she was going to take it back? “Why are you leaving?” She asked again.   
  
He took it back. A demon. Casey McDonald was a demon. 

He sighed, giving in everything he had. He pushed his hands into his pockets unsure of what to do with them. So this was it. The magical moment he had waited a decade for. Not so magical in Retrospect. “Because I'm in love with you Casey McDonald,” he answered honestly in front of their entire family. It suddenly felt like _ their _ wedding. 

Gasps filled the room. Not that anybody was really surprised by the confession. Everyone knew. They were just surprised that after all those years he finally told her... Seconds before she was going to marry another man.

“Is that _ really _ what you wanted to hear before walking down the aisle?” He argued rolling his eyes. He felt extremely raw and vulnerable. He Had to add a jab. He had to get a punch in. If she wanted to make it about him, they could make it about him!

“Stop the music,” Casey demanded, turning towards Lizzie, her maid of honor. Then she turned back to Derek, eyes bearing into his. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” he cursed under his breath, head tilted up the ceiling looking for any sort of answer. His life was an actual joke. He could still leave. Just walk away. But he never walked away from a fight with her. And he didn't plan on doing it then either. 

“I need to speak to Derek, alone.” She stated, looking at their family pointedly.

Surprisingly they listened, all splitting up in different directions leaving the kitchen empty for them. Seconds after the wedding music stopped and all they heard was the distant chatter filled with confusion around them. 

Casey’s eyes were still burning holes into Derek. He ignored her, suddenly finding everything else in the old kitchen simply fascinating. He huffed at the kitchen fridge where Caseys save the date was pinned with a magnet. How could they forget? 

“Derek,” she started again. 

“What?” He asked, his own anger bubbling up to the surface to meet hers. “What do you want from me?” He asked, really wishing she had an answer for him. “You have the entire family checking on me all morning. You send mom to get me out if I needed to leave. And when I go, you… you _force_ the truth out of me in front of _ everyone _? Am I some kind of joke to you Casey?” He asked. 

She sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen island, setting her flowers down like a pile of bricks. She too looked as defeated as Derek felt. “Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to ask you _ on my wedding day _?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Because if there was even a possibility of you feeling the same, you would have said something, right?” He asked with a pointed look, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
“I would have said something?” She chuckled to herself. “Something like ‘Stop the music’? Like stalling my wedding?” she asked, looking up at him. The anger melting away from her features. She looked sad instead.  
  
“Well, why did _you_ wait till now?” he countered.  
  
“Because if there was even a possibility of you feeling the same, you would have said something,” she repeated his words back to him verbatim

They were going in circles and it was giving him a headache. He hadn't even registered what she had said. What had just happened? 

“I had everyone checking in on you to see if you… if you had anything left to say to me.” She explained.  
  
Derek sighed. This was not the time or place. He wished he was dreaming. He walked over to her, hand carefully cupping her jaw gently, trying his best not to touch any of the makeup. “Go get married, Princess. He loves you. And you love him.” Derek explained, breaking his own heart this time.  
  
Slowly Casey nodded, getting up from the kitchen stool. “Go. Get out of here.” She spoke gently. “I promise I won't make you watch.”  
  
Without thinking about it, Derke wrapped his arms around her. She went soft against him. “I'm gonna go away for a while,” he explained softly. “Don't send the swat team, ok?” he teased, pulling away from her warmth.  
  
“Be safe,” she replied, understanding. “Send them back in.” she added, gathering her flowers into her hands. A smile painting itself onto her features, her eyes blinking the sadness away.  
  
Derek nodded, not daring to look at her in that white dress for another second. He waltzed out of the kitchen as fast as he could. “Places everybody! Take it from the top!” he declared to the living room full of his family like a drama teacher on the night of the school musical.  
  
“Come on mom,” he said, offering her his hand. “Let's get the hell out of here,” he declared, finally making his way out the front door. 

****  
  
**** **** ****

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Did you realize it was a wedding right away? Did you think it was a funeral? How far did you get until you realized it wasn’t a Dasey wedding? Tell me all the things!
> 
> Inspired by Marry me by Thomas Rhett.  
"I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hideout in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
But she don't wanna marry me"


End file.
